Tartarus & Caelum
by Namless Daydreamer
Summary: A girl with three personalities,a boy who can become a ottsel, & twins who are just plain insane.you'd never think that they can become heroes...would you?R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

NDD: hello peeps; this is nameless daydreamer w/ my sisters Luna & Sol.

Sol:-bows-

Luna:-grumbles-

NDD: Anywho, I give you the 1st Chappie of Tartarus & Caelum!

Disclaimer: even though it doesn't appear in this chapter, Naughty dog owns Jak & Daxter. I own my OC, but not Sol & Luna's forms.

* * *

**1**

"Dahm, this is good" I thought, fighting back laughter. It's late at night & I'm reading the oh-so-addicting "crackfics" (Aka- insane stories), on the PSP. "Light & dark Jak meeting for the first time is oh-so-funny" I snickered, "I wonder what it's like to have people like them in your head". Once I finished it, I turned it off & slowly drifted to sleep. I found myself in a dark room, mist lingering at my knees.

"Hello?" I yelled, "Anybody here?" it echoed for awhile, then silence. Someone snickered, & I heard something moved. I looked around, & spotted a faint light. I moved towards it, fists ready. I then blocked a pale fist, earning a painful arm. "Aw, Fuck!" an angry voice yelled. "Watch your tongue young lady!" a calm voice snapped in reply. I gaped, I mean, you would too if you saw two figures who looked like you. The glowing one looked at me.

"We finally meet sister" she said, as she bowed. "Wait, sister?" I stuttered, utterly confused. I looked at her, while she looked at me. Her glowing eyes, they were like the essence of peace. Her hair was tied into a high bun, with a few hairs loose. She wore a white, simple tunic, & pale blue, skin tight knickers. She wore white, make-shift shoes out of fabric & bandages. A pale blue, belt pouch was tied at her waist, & she wore blue & white gloves that went to her elbows. She held a glowing staff, & had pale blue, tendril like wings.

"I really am insane" I said, "I can't-". "Shut up will you!" the pale one growled. I thought "when there's a heaven, there's a hell", when I looked at her. She had black eyes filled with the essence of war, & her skin was a pale white. Her equally pale hair was tied into a ponytail, & a black, tattered headband held back bangs. She wore a black, tattered tee, & black, tattered cargo pants held up by a belt. She too had make shift shoes, only they were (you guessed it) black. A studded collar with a silver lock was on her neck, & wore fingerless gloves with knuckle studs. A pair of small, black horns peeked out of her head, & she had long black claws.

"Take a picture" she said, "it'll last longer". "So will this arm pain" I uttered, rubbing my right arm. "I'm Jamie, by the way" I greeted, raising my hand to shake. The glowing one shaked hands, "you may call me Sol". "And the other one is Luna" she said after a throat was cleared. "Nice to meet you" I replied, smiling warmly. "Why are you guys here" I asked, "its not everyday someone gets alter egos". "You awaked us" Sol answered, "after you read that story". "I had you all this time?" I said, "Why didn't you tell me?" "We couldn't" Luna grunted, "a seal kept us from doing that". Then the fog thickened.

"Release us" Sol yelled," break the remaining seals to release us". A scream rang through the room. "SOL!" I screamed, then nothing.

* * *

NDD: finally -stretches- 

Luna: well, you are slow at typing

Sol: -nods- it's true

NDD:-grumbles- R&R people!


	2. Chapter 2

NDD: yeah! More Hell & heaven!

**Angel of all Ecos: **thanks girl, don't worry there's more where that came from!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: should I even bother...

* * *

**2**

I shot up, & turned off my alarm clock. I sat on the side of the bed, & put my head in my hands. "Ow" I muttered, "major head pain". _"Tell me about it"_ an angry, but familiar, voice said. "Luna?" I said, "Is that you?" _"No it's the Easter bunny" She said sarcastically, "of course it's me you moon!"_ "And I love you too" I said, & grinned. I slowly got up & got dressed. I put on a brown tee, baggy jeans, copper earrings, & a grey sweatshirt. I headed to the front door to get my shoes.

"_You don't eat breakfast?"_ Sol asked. "Nope" I thought, "I don't get hungry". I put on my backpack, grunting at the weight, & headed out the door. I took a deep breath, & let it out. _"Hey!" _Luna yelled, _"Hurry up 'because the sooner school's done, the sooner we can have some fun!" _I smirked & headed towards the high school. I then asked, "What's the next seal Sol?" Before she could answer, I was put into a headlock.

"You seriously need to grow up Scott" I said before (dead serious here), biting him. "OW" he yelled, & I turned to him. HE had dirty blond hair & green eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, baggy jeans, & skater shoes. Wrapped around his right shoulder was a tribal style tattoo. "Real tattoo?" I asked. He nodded, & grinned. "_Nice"_ Luna yelled, & I pretended to clean my ear out. "You okay?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't believe me" I said & continued walking. "Try me" he said, "because after that dream-".

"Dream?" me, Sol, & Luna said in unison. "Yeah" Scott said, "I saw an ottsel version of myself, & he told me to watch over those I cherish". _"The Prophecy!" _Sol suddenly yelled. I jumped, because Sol was beside me! "Whoa" Scott whistled, "Chaka laka boom?" He raised his fist, as well as his eyebrow. I smirked & banged fists, "Chaka laka boom". _"What am I?!"_ Luna yelled, _"Chopped liver?!"_ "A light **and** a dark side?" Scott said, "Remind me never to piss you off". "Scott" I said, "this is Sol & Luna".

"As in the Latin words for sun & moon?" Scott asked. I nodded & we headed to the school. We came to the school, only to be pounced. "Hiyah!" I yelled, and flipped a girl off my back. "No fair!" she said as she got up, "wait, since when could you do that?" "Since she just pawned you" Luna mocked, & laughed. The other girl got off Scott, & both twins looked at Luna. "Take a pic-"she started before I mentally hit her. "Don't start" I said, & looked back at the twins. They had dyed, blue hair & blue eyes. They wore black & blue spaghetti strap shirts, jean skorts, & black flats. A small, blue star was on their right cheek.

"Carry, Terry" I said, "this is Sol & Luna". "Carry & Terry reporting for duty" they said in unison, saluting. "At ease" I said, & gave them high fives. We heard the bell ring, & we headed in. Sol & Luna followed, completely stunned at their "sister's" companions.

* * *

NDD: There's another chapter of Hell& Heaven!

Sol: why couldn't other people see me & Luna?

NDD: it's 'cause you look like ghosts, & normal people can't see ghosts.

Luna: the twins are an exception because…

NDD: you'll see


	3. Chapter 3

NDD: guess what? It's chapter 3!

Luna: are you going to answer my question now?

Sol: just be patient sister

NDD: thank you Sol

**Angel of all Ecos:** Don't sweat it; I always got more where that came from.

Onward, march!

Disclaimer: you know the drill

* * *

**3**

"I swear she's a monk" I said, "I swear that the new girl is a monk". "So is the new boy in my class" Scott added, "They're probably from Sparagus, Monk Temple to be specific". We were in the school courtyard, just chilling. The twins were sketching their own gun modes (They love Jak's morph gun), Sol was reading a book, & Luna was relaxing on the grass. Scott & I were talking about the new kids.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked, "may we sit with you?" I turned my head & saw the new kids. The boy had pale hair & green eyes. The girl had pale hair & red eyes. They both wore a tan shirt, a brown surfer shorts, & sandals. "Of course" I said, "Seem". She was shocked at this & said, "How did you know?" "Oh I don't know" I mocked, "maybe it's because you stared at me though all my classes". "But lets put that aside" I said, pretending to push something away, "I'm Jamie, the boy is Scott, & the twins-". My watch beeped, & I grinned.

"You guys ready?" I asked the twins. They put their stuff down, stood up & said "ready when you are". I rubbed my hands together, & said "phoca solvere!" I threw a ball of light; much like a baseball player would, at the twins. The twin girls became twin boys. They had dyed, yellow hair & yellow eyes (they asked for it). They wore grey tees with yellow accents, grey surfer shorts, & white sneakers with yellow accents. A yellow diamond tattoo was on their left hand.

"They are Phil & Bill" I said, "The reason they were girls is because of a bet they lost". Luna snickered, which caught Seem's attention. "That's Luna" I said, "and the one reading the book is Sol". "They're her dark & light sides" the twins said in unison. "I see" Seem said, "This is Turk, my apprentice". He bowed low, then both their stomachs growled. "Looks like someone got themselves metal head in their tummies" the twins jived, & laughed. "Ignore them, they're just crazy" I said, "sit with us, I'll share my lunch".

"Thank you" she said, & sat with us. "What brings you to my home world?" I asked, taking a bite of my ham sandwich. "Yeah" Scott added as he ate some grapes, "its not everyday precursor monks come here". "We sensed a power" she said as she fondled the apple, "similar to Mar's". "Well you're looking at her" I said, starting on some yogurt, "oh Sol; you said something about a prophecy earlier". Sol was about to say something, until Luna cut in. "It basically says a group has to destroy an evil force that got to their world". Sol glared at Luna, but said nothing & went back to her book. We heard a scream, then a roar. "Great" I mumbled, "so much for a relaxing lunch".

* * *

NDD-Whoop! I'm on fire!

Luna& Sol-WTF!?


	4. Chapter 4

NDD: chapter 4! -Big grin-

Luna: you had sugar didn't you?

Sol: if she did, we would feel its effect as well.

NDD: I wonder how you would react to that? Hmmmm -thinks-

**Angel Maiden of all Ecos: **I know, sorry

**Paradise Eco: **I can probably tolerate flames. Probably (Luna: she'll probably let me kill you -grins-).

Bring it!

Disclaimer crappie: I only own Turk, Phil & Bill, Scott, Dean, Mia, Me, & Sakima. Everything else is naughty dog.

(Ps- This is Seem's POV)

* * *

**4**

I was quite startled when she said my true name. Then again, I did stare at her & her counterparts during the lessons. A thoughtful girl, but has some peculiar friends. The twins are by far the oddest. A scream & roar reached my ears, & the unexpected happened. Jamie mumbled something, & got up. She opened her bag, & removed something silver. The watch was placed on her wrist, & it glowed to life.

"Seem" she suddenly said, "do you & your friend know how to use a weapon?" "Turk & I know how to handle a quarter staff" I said, & she thought a moment. "Captain" a voice said, & I turned to look. A girl was running over, with two people in tow. The girl had long silver hair & silver eyes. She wore a uniform of some sort, & carried a bag. The others were a girl & a boy.

The boy wore a white, sleeveless, tight fitting top & dark blue pants tucked into brown boots. He had short, brown hair & yellow-orange eyes. The other girl was dark skinned & had an evil aura around her. She wore a black, sleeveless, tight fitting top & black pants tucked into pants as well. Her dark hair was tied back in many small braids. Her eyes were a deep orange, almost red.

"Saki" Jamie said, "Dean, Mia-" "Beasts are running rampant" the pale girl said, "We came to help". "You brought weapons Saki?" Jamie asked. Saki nodded & opened the brown bag. "Morph Guns for the twins, pole arm for the ottsel, Quarterstaffs for the monks," she listed, removing them from the bag, "studded gauntlets for the tainted one, machine gun for the commander, & your pride & joy chief". She removed a glowing white orb, & handed it to Jamie.

I took the staff, as well as Turk. "Thank me later" Jamie said, "right now, something's hunting on my turf". The orb shifted into gauntlets, fitting her arms perfectly. "Seem" she said, "you & me head north, Scott & Turk head south, Jake & Mia go check the east wing, & the twins go west". "Kill all Metal Heads on sight" she finished, "We clear?" Everybody nodded, & headed out. "This is going to be so fun" Luna said, grinning evilly. Sol saw this, & thought, "An ill omen".

* * *

NDD: I feel like shit -sniffles- 

Luna: suck it up!

NDD: -glares- I give you a cookie for those who can figure out why Mia & Jake eyes are orange.

Sol: good luck


	5. Chapter 5

NDD: you know what I love about spring break?

Luna: The fact where we can be lazy as hell?

Luna & NDD: WHOOOT!!!!

Sol: -sigh-

**Paradise Eco: **I know 'because you are one of the only two that reviews

**Angel Maiden of all Ecos: **Yay! Cookie for you! –Hands chocolate chip cookie- they were once evil, now they just carry the burden.

Disclaimer crappie: I'm not going to bother…

* * *

**5**

"Five down" Jamie said, "who knows how many more to go". Jamie & Seem were heading to the office, killing 5-6 metal heads along the way. "Lets go" Jamie said, & ran to the office. Seem followed behind, 7 they walked into the office. "Is everybody okay" Jamie said. "We're okay" a teacher said, "what were those things?"

"Metal heads, & be glad they aren't the wasteland variety".

"Why?"

"They are bigger & nastier"

"Oh"

"Give me your communicator"

"Why-"

"I need to inform the school of the problem, & see if anyone is hurt". The teacher nodded & passed it to Jamie. "This is Jamie of the Masked military" she said, "We have a metal heads within the premises, so this is a lockdown". "Is anybody hurt?" silence, then "A girl got bitten, doesn't look fatal".

"Keep her calm, & don't let her move"

"Okay"

"Where are you?"

"North wing"

"We'll be there" Jamie said, & faced the teacher, "can I take this?" She nodded, & seem said "I know how to heal". "Good" Jamie said, "Everybody, stay hidden & keep a communicator handy" They all nodded, & the two girls left. "I see this is not the 1st time doing this" Seem said. "I'm this world's guardian" Jamie said, "Heck, I saved this world once or twice". They continued down the hall, & got ambushed.

"Seem look out!" Jamie yelled, & pushed her out of the way. She got bitten instead, on the right shoulder. Someone shot the metal head, killing it. "It's Mar" Seem said, & Jamie looked. "Mar, AKA Jak, Stood there panting. He was still in his racing clothes, & holding a now smoking gun.

"What were you thinking" he yelled, "you don't know-" "I know very damn well how to kill a metal head" Jamie said, "so shut the hell up". "JAK" a familiar voice yelled, & a red & yellow kid clung to him. "Behind you" seem yelled, & Jamie punched the metal head dead. "See?" Jamie said, "Like I said, I know very damn well how to kill a metal head".

* * *

NDD: & the fighting begins!

Luna: mmmmmm…Dark eco….


	6. Chapter 6

NDD: curse you south wing, curse you!

Luna: What's her problem?

Sol: She doesn't like PE

Scott: she's defiantly a strange one

NDD: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM YO!?

Scott: when a mommy & a daddy love each other very much…

NDD: I DON'T MEAN THAT YOU IDIOT!!

Sol: -sigh- I'm surrounded by lunatics

Luna: join the club

**Angel Maiden of all Ecos: **Thanks buddy, next time its sugar cookies. –drools-

Disclaimer crappie: meh...

* * *

**6**

"Take this Metal butt!" Scott yelled, stabbing another metal head. Turk wiped his brow, & said nothing (Luna: Is Turk mute? NDD: no, he's just the silent type). They were near the gym, killing 6-7 metal heads along the way. "Help!" a voice screamed, & a blue & green haired girl ran towards them. "Holy Precursors!" Scott yelped, "a Wastelander Metal head?!"

The beast was twice the size of a regular metal head, & probably twice as deadly. It roared & charged at the trio, hungry for meat. Scott's eyes glowed yellow, & he charged as well. "Arghh!" He yelled, thrusting the javelin underneath the metal head & killing it. Scott fell onto his back & said, "Did someone get the license plate number on that zoomer that hit me?" Turk & the girl ran over.

"How did you do that?" Turk said, helping him into a sitting position. "I'm not entirely sure myself" Scott said meekly. Suddenly, a metal head was blown into a wall near them. "Don't underestimate me" An old, green-skinned man said, "Kiera are you alright?" "Yes daddy" the girl said, hugging him. Turk helped Scott up & asked, "Was your hair two tone?" Scott plucked a piece of his hair & looked at it. His blond hair was now ottsel orange at the roots.

"Well" he said, "this is half expected" "Half expected?" Kiera said. "Tell you later" Scott said, "right now we got metal heads to fry". "I'm Scott" he said, raising his hand. "I'm Samos" the old man said, shaking hands, "and this is my daughter Kiera". Turk cleared his throat. "This is Turk" Scott added, "an, um, acquaintance". "We should keep going" Turk said, & Scott nodded.

"Scott friend" a voice said, & Saki ran over. "The east wing is full of metal heads" she said between breaths, "the commander & the tainted one need help". "Scott currently can't come to the phone right now" He chimed, "please leave a message after the beep, beep!" Saki suddenly picked up Scott up bridal style & said, "Then you shouldn't have used your powers so early". "How did- never mind" Scott said, crossing his arms, "let's just go". They all headed to the east wing, not knowing how bad the situation is.

* * *

NDD: that is probably the longest chapter, I have ever made.

Sol: actually, it's chapter 2

Luna: you counted it yourself?

Sol: the program has a counting tool

Luna: how much is there in total?

Sol: … more than 3186

Luna & NDD: wow


	7. Chapter 7

NDD:

NDD: I have no clue what to say today

Sol: Neither do I

Luna: ...Daydreamer & Erol, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! –Runs off-

NDD: Dahm you Luna! Get back here! –Chases after her-

Jak & co: -stunned-

**Angel Maiden of all Ecos:** Dude! You ma new buddy! hugs

We should so RP sometime, since you both get sugar high. The insanity we can cause, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**7**

"Well this sucks" Phil said, pouting. "Yeah" Bill added, "no metal heads"

"You know that albino kid?"

"Saki? Yeah"

"How do you think she made these guns?"

"That's a very good-". They were cut off when someone screamed, & a blond haired girl came running towards them. "Get behind us" the twins said, & shot down the Wastelander metal heads. "Thanks" the girl said, "I'm Tess".

"We're Phil & Bill the town's official pranksters" they said in unison, & bowed. "How do I tell you apart?" Tess asked. Phil thought a moment, & got an idea. He got out a contacts container, & opened it. "I use this for formal occasions" he said, putting in blue contacts, "I'm Phil by the way". They heard gunshots, & turned their heads to 3 dead metal heads.

"You should always keep your guard up" a dark skinned man said, "take it from someone who has experience". "Thanks Sig" Tess said. "Wait, you're the Sig!?" the twins said in unison, & bowed again, "we are honored to meet you". "Thanks" he said, "now stop that, you're making me blush". "We should keep looking" Bill said, "see if anymore metal heads are in this wing".

"That's the last of them" Sig said, "I killed the rest of them on the way here". "So that's why" Phil said, & pouted. "Don't worry" Sig said, "I'm sure there's more". "We should check to see if anyone is hut then" Bill said. The rest agreed, & they continued down the hall. Bill took out his sketchbook & flipped through.

"You make Gun modes?" Tess asked, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah" he said, "Me & Phil love morph guns, so we think of new ideas". "Wow" Tess said, "Can I see?" Bill nodded, & passed her his book. Tess looked through & said, "Where do you come up with these ideas?" "We look around gun stores, galleries of old wars, etc" Phil said. They came to the entrance of the south wing, & the twins said, "I don't think our ammo is gonna last that long".

* * *

NDD: OMG! What do ya think they saw?

Luna: You & Erol kissing?

Sol: Luna! –Hits her-

Luna: Grrrrrrr

-Sol & Luna fight-


	8. Chapter 8

NDD:

NDD: nothing to say again

Sol: same here

Luna: ...I'm not even gonna bother

**Angel Maiden of all Ecos: **Thankies as always girl

* * *

**8**

"Argh!" Mia screamed, "why can't these mother fuckers just die?!" "That's easier said then done toots" Jinx said, blasting away another metal head. Mia, Dean, Jinx, Torn, & Ashlien were killing a large horde of metal heads, in the school theatre. A high pitched scream echoed through the room, dazing the metal heads.

"Let's get ready to rumble" 2 voices said, & shots rang out. "Meet your doom metal scum" another voice said, "'cause no one goes huntin' on my turf!" "I'm glad to see more familiar faces" Torn said, standing back to back with Jak. "Good to know" Jak said, "& we have to work our way out of here".

"Why?" Mia asked, "Not that I'm complaining". "'Cause I gots me a plan" Jamie suddenly said, & laughed like a maniac. "Lets go" Dean said, "when she loses it, there's no stopping her". Jamie gauntlets became bracers, & she grew 2" long claws. She laughed again, & the massacre began.

--

"Is everyone here?" Dean asked, looking at the group. "Wait" Turk suddenly said, "where's Seem?"

* * *

NDD: OMG! Where'd Seem go?

Luna: how am I supposed to know? You wrote it.

Sol: be quiet Luna, or she'll gag you again.

Luna: the evil...-hides-


	9. Chapter 9

Seem killed 2 more, yet with more difficulty

NDD: OMFG! I'VE JUST BEEN GENDERBENDERED!

Sol: 0.o, this is…um…unexpected…

Luna: … I 'm gonna find the person who did this, & I'm gonna kill them

**Angel Maiden of all Ecos:** your right! Here's the music!-dramatic music-

* * *

**9**

Seem killed 2 more, yet with more difficulty. "I won't be able to keep this up" she mumbled, & heard a laugh. Dead Metal heads flew every which way. Seem moved out of the way; & saw Jamie go on a killing spree. But it wasn't her, she looked different. She had pale hair & skin. Her pure black eyes showed insanity & hatred, as well as blood lust. Small black horns peeked from her hair, & long black nails grew from her fingers.

Soon all the metal heads were dead & a stench of blood clung to the air. Jamie fell to her knees, panting hard. Seem slowly walked over to Jamie, keeping herself quiet as possible. Jamie's skin suddenly went back to its original tone, & her hair a dark brown. The horns disappeared, & her nails shrunk.

"Jamie?" Seem whispered, & went to touch her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she said, jerking away, "Please just don't". She then fell to the ground, unconscious. Everybody checked the room, weapons ready. "Jamie" Dean yelled, & ran over. "Whoa" the twins said, "Maximum Carnage". Saki quickly ran around the room, putting the skull gems into the bag.

Dean picked up Jamie bridal style, & said "stay with me chief". Saki came back, & said "Dean she's fine". "Judging by the corpses" Scott added, "Luna took over". "She has a dark side?" Mia said, "How the hell-". "She'll tell you later" Scott said, "right now". He walked over to Jamie, his eyes glowing green. He touched Jamie's forehead, & green eco flowed over her. Once done, Scott fell on his butt.

"Two ecos in one day" he said between gasps, "Even I'm shocked I could do that". "We'll stay at Jamie's for the night" Dean said, "longer if necessary". "There's a communicator in her pocket" Seem stated, "you should probably tell the residents its safe". Dean nodded, & checked Jamie's pockets. Upon finding it, he said "This is Jake of the Masked Military, the place is cleared, & my advice is to leave the school for the day."

Faint cheering is heard down the hallways, & someone said "What about the-". The bodies should disappear after a while" Dean cut in, "as well as the smell". "Okay" the voice said, "is anybody hurt?" "Any injuries?" Dean asked, & everybody shook their heads. "We're fine" he said, "We're going to leave now". "Okay" the voice said, & Dean put the communicator down. "Let's go" Mia said, "I got a jeep outside". They all nodded, & left the room.

* * *

NDD: I have a goatee –pokes it- & I shall be called Markus!

Sol: -sighs- this is going to be a long week.

Luna: well I think this is gonna be amusing, & I'm gonna go bug Dark Jak –walks off-


	10. Chapter 10

NDD: I'm soooo sorry!

Sol: she was busy

Luna: w/ what, doin' nothin'?

**Angela-Dream Hagai:**glad to Rp w/ you yo!

* * *

**10**

The living room was quiet,even daxter was quiet. Saki came out, & Dean got up. "She's fine" she said, "but I can't heal her. "Why?!" Dean roared. "Because it would take too much tangarine quartz for her body to handle!" Isn't there another way?!"Before Saki could answer,Scott got up & punched Dean in the face. "shut the fuck up" he growled,Dark eco crackling off his clenched fists. Dean got up, & went ourtside. Scott headed to the guest room,slammed the door, & the room was quiet. Angela-Dream came into the room seeing what was going. "Saki whats going on?" she asks. Saki looks to her, as well as Scott, Phil, Bill, & Mia.

"Angela-Dream?" Saki asked, "how'd you get here?" "Saki what's goin on?" "Jamie is unconscious" Saki said, "she took on a horde of metelheads,at least,Luna did" "Is she going to fine? Did Jamie take them on just by herself" Angela-Dream asks more questions, badly wanting to know what had happen and if Jamie going to be ok. "ummm,can I ask you somthing?" Mia asked, "just who the hell are you!" "I'm Angela-Dream but most people call me either Angela or Dream and am one of Jamie's friends" Angela-Dream began explaining to Mia. Mia nodded,but kept her guard up.

"Jamie is exhausted in both mind & body" Saki continued, "& yes & no,she took on a horde". Angela-Dream suspected that the girl that ask about her doesn't trust her at all but shrug the feeling off and brought her attention back to Saki. "Ok, is everything going to be fine?" "Only time can tell" Saki said, "unless somone can knock some sense into Luna". "So all we have to do is wait" she said, letting out a sigh. "how are the others doin?" Scott said, then pointin to his head & raising an eyebrow. "Not sure" Angela-Dream answered. Then Phil & Bill,out of nowhere,tackle Angela-Dream.

"What the hell you two!' she yelled, trying to push them off of her. Angela-Dream hated to be tackled unsuspected it freaks her out. "Kaya Kaya!" they chimed, "come & get us Kaya!" "You two do know that letting me take over and I will kill you" Kaya voice threaten about ready to tackle back on Phil and Bill."Empty threat Empty threat!" they chimed,laughing. "Besides" Phil said. "we got a taser on hand" Bill finished. "Alright that does it you two are asking for it" Kaya voice hiss before taking over. Kaya was now in full control and ready to teach Phil and Bill a lesson about ticking her off.

"If you two don't get off of me in the next second am going to shred you to peices" she threaten again. The twins ran down the hall,laughing like idiots. "Get back here you two!" Kaya shouted, flying after them. "don't worry,she can't get them" Saki waved off,seeing the stunned faces, "they know the town's best hiding spots, so they'll be fine".

Jak's POV

"Jak" a voice said, "get some sleep". He dozed off, & found himself in a dark area w/ mist clinging to his knees. "Jak the voice said, & light jak appeared, "I worry for the girl". "I know" I replied, & noticed a faint glow to my left. "Look" I said,pointing in the said direction, "could that-". "Possibly" light responded, & we headed towards it. Dark ran up to us, & said " I see your gonna check it out too". We nodded. "Are you worried?" light asked. "No!" dark scoffed, & they continued on.

Sol's POV

I shot Luna with a light eco blast, stunning her temporarily. I then noticed Jak & his "brothers" approach. "You must be Jak & his Brothers" I said, & bowed low, "I am Sol, Jamie's sister of light". I straightened myself, & noticed their confused expressions. "How 'bout I clarify?" I said, "Siblings are of the same blood,so you would be brothers". "I see" his light brother said, " I am Angelus, & that is Diabolis".

"You guys had names?" Jak said, shocked. "You never asked" his dark brother, Diabolis, said. He walked over to Luna, & pushed onto her back. "Fuck you"she said,a small grin on her face. "I dare you to say that agian" Diabolis said,also grinning.While they playfully threw banter at each other,I looked over to Jamie. My blood ran cold, as I ran to her. She was fading away, the shadows feeding at her!

* * *

NDD: OMG!!

Luna: when are we meeting kaya & taya?

Sol: patience,sister,patience


	11. Chapter 11

NDD: I just noticed somthin?

Sol: what's that?

Luna: the fact we're actually getting chapters done?

NDD:yea

**Angela-Dream Hagai:** dude,Rping w/ you is great!

* * *

**11**

Scott felt a spark, & ran to Jamie's room. "Shit!" he yelled, bringing the uncousious body into the room, "we're losing her!" "Jak's not waking up either" Kiera said, "and it's been an hour!" Angela-Dream had finally come back after Kaya got tired of chasing the twins. As she entered back into the room there was a panic going on. "What's happening?" "Jamie's fading" Scott said, "& fast. Not to mention Jak isn't waking up!"

"Oh no well what do we do is there anything we can do for the both of them?" her voice going into a panic. Scott thought a moment,& it hit him. "Sakima" he said, setting her down, "I need some crystals". "Which ones?" Saki asked, Shuffling thru her bag. "I need Amazonite, aqua aura, clear calcite, charoite, pyrite, tangarine quartz, sunstone, green tourmaline" he listed, "& some adventurine, amtheyst, bloodstone, flurite, howlite, smoky & clear quartz, dragonstone, regular, moss & picture agate if needed."

She nodded, & searched through. "How will crystals help?" Angela-Dream asks, raising an eyebrow. "When one has little or no power" Dean said, walking in, "they must use crystals, spell slips, & insense to boost it". "I see well is there anyway I can help out? Maybe Taya can help with her healing powers" She said. "Wait a tick!" Mia said, "you arn't gonna -?" "Heal her?" Scott finished, "Yes, cause's _he's_ after her". Mia's face darkened & she said, "what do you need?" "Get Jamie's incsense" Dean said, pointing to her room, "Dragon blood is the srongest we know".

"What's going on?" Torn said, "& how's attacking the kid?" " my brother is trying to kill her" Saki said, head low, "he's been trying to do that for a while now". "Probalbly out of envy" Dean added, "but that's not the point right now". "the point is that he is doing while she's weak at the mind. "Dream!" Scott said, " I want you to put a barrier around the room, it might weaken his power a good amount". "And make sure it's it's light eco only" dean added, taking out somthing copper.

"You got it" Angela-Dream said. She then let out Taya this time to help out with the barrier. "One barrier coming up" Taya said, clapping her hands together before pulling them apart a blue and white orb appeared in mid air. She grasp it in one hand, walking over to the door. Taya push the orb into the door till it disappeared from her hand. The walls of the room change the color of the orb to show the barrier was all set up. "There hows that" she said.

"That shalt not be required" a voice said, & jamie sat up. She then started glowing, & tendril like wings grew from her back. "Jamie?" Scott said, half in awe & half in concern. She shook her head. "I am Sol" she said, & got to her feet.the carefully placed stones fell to the floor. She looked to everyone & said, "I think a rescue mission is in order?" "Sol? For some reason I know you but I can't remember" Taya said, walking over to Sol until she was a few inches from her.

"Yes it is the same for me" she said, & the smile turned to a frown, "but that will have to wait". Sol held out her hand to Taya, "I shall need some help for this." "Whatever you need help with am sure I can help the best I can" Taya said, taking Sol hand. "Let's do it!"

* * *

NDD: Cliffhanger!

Luna: For once, I can't wait

NDD:well, you're gonna have to!so meh!


	12. Chapter 12

NDD: I is high on granola bars...-giggle-

Sol: sister, step away from the fridge

Luna: -hits NDD w/ a pan-

NDD:ow-falls to the floor-

Sol: or we could do that...

**Angela-Dream Hagai:**girl, I love rping w/ you. it's so fun!

**12**

"I just noticed somthing" Phil piped up, "have either of you ever done this before?" It was silent, then Sol said, "this would be the first, how bout you Taya?" "Yeah this would be first I never done this before" Taya answered. "Great, we have no clue-" Sol started, then it hit her,"Siren Song!" She ran to Jamie's room, & came back out w/ a black MP3 player. "Siren Song? What's that got to do with Sol?" she asks. "Siren song is a spell which the caster(s) sing a certian song" Sol explained,"& somthing happens".

"But i'm not sure which would work" she continued, turning it on, "for I have never done the spell before". "Well if its a spell that needs to be sing then I guess we should give it a try and see what happens" Taya said. "What else do we got to lose." There was a uncomfortable silence,as the eco beings searched through the tiny music player. "I've found it!" Sol said, "Creeping in my soul by Christina Lorentzen". "I doubt she knows the song Sol" Mia said. "you ready Taya?" Sol asked,starting the song. "Ready as I'll ever be" Taya said, joining in on the singing as well. Sol started;

I see your face before my eyes  
I'm falling into darkness  
Why must I fight to stay alive?  
Heroes fallen  
Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling

Taya joined in, singing the bone-chilling song;

Here I am,  
I am Lost in your land  
And I hope you will be  
Creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out,  
hear my call  
And I'll always believe-  
Creeping in my soul

Nobody noticed the shadows twithing, as if they wre in pain;

Creeps from the deep's  
gonna be freaking up your mind  
Creeps from the deep's gonna be  
Feeding off the spine

Sol started sweating, as if she was straining on somthing;

I fade away into the night  
My eyes are closing in  
Shadows fleeing from the light  
My nightmares can begin  
Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling

Suddenly, the shadows faded away greatly;

Here I am I am  
Lost in your land  
And I hope you will be-  
Creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out,  
hear my call  
And I'll always believe-  
Creeping in my soul

Sol suddely doubled over, & was losing hold, & she told taya to continue;

Creeping in my soul-  
It's getting out of control  
I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole  
Justice in the world is hard to find  
Time has come...  
Got to make up my mind  
No matter how deep or remote you hide  
All my thoughts seem caught up inside  
Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind  
Creeps from the deep's gonna be  
Feeding off the spine  
They finished off the song, before Sol passed out;

Here I am, I am  
Lost in your land  
And I hope you will be-  
Creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And i'll always believe-  
Creeping in my soul

* * *

Luna: lets see. Sol is down for the count, as well as Daydreamer...I RULE!! -looks around-hehehehe...


	13. Chapter 13

Luna: I gonna be in charge for a while so let's begin

NDD & Sol: -bang on closet door-

**Angela-Dream Hagai:** yes, it is a new record. But I plan to beat it later...hehehe

* * *

**13**

Sol stopped glowing in a shower of sparks, & slowly opened her eyes. "Jamie?" Dean asked, & the person in question smirked. She slowly got up, only to be tackled by the twins. "Wow" Jamie rasped, throat sounding sore, "I feel loved". She then noticed Tala, & her eyes widened a little. "holy crapiolli!" She said, "Dream? How in Mar's name did you get light eco?" Taya allowed Angela-Dream to take back control of her body now. Angela-Dream was now back in control once again as she look around wondering what had happened. "Huh? What? Oh hey Jamie, what did you ask?" "allow me to repeat that" Jamie said, getting up, "HOW IN MAR'S NAME DID YOU GET LIGHT ECO!?"

"Oh well hmm I got Taya and Kaya a few days ago not sure why though they haven't told me yet" Angela-Dream explained. "Woahwoahwoah!" Jamie said, making an "X" with her arms, "light & DARK ECO?!" "Yup pretty much" she said, shurgging. Jamie looked at her,Dumbfounded, then shook her head. Mia suddenly came up to Jamie, & clapped her her hand on her sholder, "that's not important, what's important is we get jak & his 'squad' back to their world". Suddenly, Daxter's stomach growled. "let's worry about that AFTER we get some food for the gang", Jamie said, "Care to join us Dream?""Sure why not I got nothing better to do anyways" Angela Dream said.

**(one 'difficult' order & delivery later)**

Dean paid the pizza man, & came back to the group. "4 meat lovers, 1 vegitarian, 1 cheese, 1 hawaiian, & 3 bottles of root beer". He said,putting them down. Jamie took out a piece of meat lovers, "dig in guys!" Mia & the boys, excluding Torn,Jinx,Sig,Turk,Dean, & Samos, Doggie piled,cartoon style, on the pizza. "Dude" Jamie said,eating the pizza slice, "I'd never seen that in a long while". "I'll say" Angela-Dream said, taking a bite at her cheese pizza slice watching the boys and mia attack the pizza.

"So dream" Jamie said, changing the subject, "How's life treatin ya!" She suddenly saw Scott hit the wall, dazed & sporting a black eye. _"Even I'm not like that with food"_ Luna commented, _"& I dont eat". _"Pretty much the same as always" she said, finishing off her slice of pizza. once everybody finally got somthing (Jamie had to make tea for a certian sage), They started chatting amonst themselves. "Jinx" the twins asked, " can you give us a few pointers on explosives?" "what do ya wanna know?" Jinx replied, lighting another cigar".

"Oi jinx! your ass if my mom asked who was smokin!" "yeayea" jinx waved the brunette off, & continued to talk to them. "Since you guys are young" Jinx expained, "my advice is you stay away from Primary explosives, Since they are highly sensitive. Pyrotechnic Effects, you probably know better as fireworks, come in a variety of types. There are Preloaded mines,Preloaded Smoke Pot,Falls, & Fireballs or Mortar Hits just to name a few. Although they are used as entertainment, I'm sure you can figure out a way to hurt someone with it". Jamie shivered at the thought.

"Now Grenades" He said, pulling out one, "are plain and simple to use". "oh crap" Jamie suddenly yelled, making all eyes on her, "my mom-" As if on cue, A door was opened & somone came in."crap" was the only thing going through her head. A tall lady w/ thin, brown hair & brown eyes entered the room, & her eyes widened. "Mother" Jamie said, "This is business-". "Who are these people!?" The lady yelled, & saw the pizza, " & how'd you pay for for those?!"

"I paid for them" Dean answered, & got up, "So you must be the mother of chief". "Chief?" She said, "What are you-". "You never told your mom?" mia told Jamie,who smiled sheepishly. "She would've flipped yo!" Jamie said, "But that's not important". "Uh you should start explaining stuff to your mom right now other wise she going to keep asking questions" Angela-Dream said. She groaned, & mumbled " ah fudgesicle". She took mother to her room. "This day keeps getting odder & odder" Bill said, & the group agreed.

"I'll say" Dream said. Suddenly, A ring was heard. " 'scuse me for a sec" Mia said, & took out a phone. "Mia-wait dad, slow down" She talked, "I'm on my way". "F!" She said, & put away the phone, "Metal heads are at my house". "But the odd thing is, they're not attacking" She said, "I'll see you guys later". She left, & the place was silent agian. "Metal heads not attacking? That is odd I swear something even more odd going to happen soon" Dream said.

"That's not the only weird thing" Jamie came out, w/ her calm mother in tow, "My chatroom is on the fritz, people asking why this is happening". "I'm picking up readings of portals in this town" Sakima said, "& they seem to be connected". "let's go" Jamie said, but her mom took her hand. "Mom" She said, "You can't go". "please!" She pleaded, "It's bad enough you almost died when-". Jamie hugged her, & said "Wait for me". her mom nodded, & Jamie said "Lets go!" Everybody got up, & Luna said _"I apoligize for my previous actions"._ She mentally shook her hand, & the group headed out.

* * *

NDD: Sorry for not being able to talk earlier

Sol: yes, we had a 'problem' to take care of

NDD:one more thing, notify us if there is any mistakes.

Sol: and,please, comment.

NDD:WE LOVE COMMENTS!!SRSLY!!


	14. Chapter 14

Luna: Ahhh, I love the smell of carnage in the morning.

Sol & NDD: 0.o

Luna:What?

Sol: I need to take you to a shrink

Luna:YOU'LL NEVAH TAKE ME ALIVE!!-runs off-

Sol:-chases after luna-

NDD: ...okay...

**Angela-Dream Hagai:** I know you do dream, I know you do.ya wanna know why? CAUSE I HAVE THE PHYSIC!

* * *

**14**

"Where's the source Sakima?" Jamie, now donning her grey & silver uniform. She changed into a jacket, w/ an avian-like symbol on the left side. Knickers were held up by a belt w/ a couple satchels, with who knows what in those. boots with silver accents on them, were 'gliding' on the ground. "The source seems to come from the shopping centre" Sakima answered, "I suggest-" "TO THE JEEP!" Jamie yelled, "I'M DRIVING".

"Why do i have the feeling this ain't a good thing?" Daxter said, shaking slightly. "Cause you never seen Jamie drive before" Angela-Dream said. "trust me she drives like a maniac". "Maniac?" Jamie said, while everyone got in, "Nooooo, I DRIVE LIKE A MAD WOMAN!" She floored the gas, & sped foward."Yeah that's probably a better word to describe your insane driving" Dream said.

They got there, in record time, to find the place loud w/ screaming & roaring. "You drive just as bad as Jak" Daxter commented, falling out of the jeep. "Thank you" Jamie said, "cause it's a good thing". " And thank you for the compliment Dream" Jamie said, grinning, "Time to let the carnage BEGIN!" As if on cue, wastlander metalheads came at them.

"So glad I let you keep your weapons w/ you" Jamie added, shifting the orb to a Bastard sword. Suddenly, an explosion was heard, & the metalheads were blown away. in there place stood a large, silver, avian-like ship. "I agree w/ Jamie" The ship hummed, sounding familiar. "Sakima!" Jamie whined, "must you be the killjoy?"

"Wait" Ashlien said, "I thought Sakima-" "that was a human guise to blend in" Sakima cut in, "Now you can go in". "Guys!" somone yelled, & a kid ran up. He was tall, tan, & had a couple tattoos. He wore a white tee, worn jeans & sneakers. His hair was dark & braided back, & his eyes were brown. "MATTHEW!" Jamie screeched, & ran to tackle him, "I thought you were in Alberta w/ your parents?"

"Who's Matthew Jamie?" Angela-Dream asks. "He my secret boyfriend" Jamie said, "My mom doesn't know cause he-" "I'm a drop-out" Matthew finished, "Now what's this about carnage?" "You wanna join in the metalhead killing?" Jamie asked, & matthew laughed. "of course" he answered, pulling out a pistol, "Why do you think i'm here?" "To shop for your mama" the twins said, & stuck out their tongues. "Somday your not gonna have that tongue tweedledee & tweedledum" He said, & faced Torn.

"Where'd you get the tats Dreads?" Matt asked, raising an eybrow. "Not important Buddy" Jamie said, "Metalheads more important". "Ok so lets stop with the chit chat get to some metalhead bashing before they start destorying anything else" she said, taking out some kunai's from her backpack. "Cause I've been itching to use my weapons on something"

"I hear ya girl" Scott said, spinning his polearm, "So lets do this thang!" " shall stay out here to get rid of any stray ones" Skima said, & I nodded. "Time to move out" Jamie said & ran into the mall. "Who made her commander?" "The town" Dean said, "so deal w/ it" Daxter laughed at that, only to get hit with a Frying pan?

"Sorry i'm late" Mia said, Carrying a backpack, "Dad told me to pack for god knows what"."Oh don't worry your not late you're just in time for some metalhead hunting" She said, running after Jamie into the mall. Mia then noticed Daxter on the ground, "Dude, what happenend to you?" "I GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN!" Daxter yelled, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

"My bad" Mia said, hiding a smile, "I meant to hit native boy over there". "Competive as usual I see" Matt said, & loaded, "Then how bout a challange". "I'm listening" Mia said, Grinning evilly. "The person with the least kills gets to buys beers for the winner, Deal?" Matt said, raising his hand. "Deal" Mia shook hands, & they headed in. The rest followed in. Somone watched from the shadows, red eyes glowing. "Sir" He said into a black comm, "They took the bait." "Excellent" A deep voice purred, "Soon I shall get rid of that team, & my pesky sister". He laughed menicingly, & the man dissapeered.

* * *

Sol: -shivers- bad feeling coming on...

NDD: rly? from luna or somthing else?

Sol:Both...

NDD:...I got Dibs on closet!

Sol & NDD:-hide-

Luna: -comes in covered in pink paint-WHEN I FIND YOU TWO, I SHALL SHOW NO MERCY!

Jak & co: 0.o


	15. Chapter 15

Luna:I hate when school is coming

NDD:so true -sulks-

Luna:-joins-

Sol:I shall never understand you two...

**Angela-Dream Hagai:** Oh yeah!!DUNDUNDUUUUUUN!!

* * *

**15  
**

"Holy-" Jamie said, seeing a unexpected sight. Metal heads were just looking at the group, & someone was in front of the portal. She was a strange sight,loooking part metalhead& part elven. "I see u made it" the being said, "I am Sky". "AGHHH!" Daxter yelled, & ran to Hide behind Tess. "Whoa dude" Angela-Dream said, stopping by Jamie's side. "Who the hell are you?" She chuckled, which sounded close to growling, & said "I am an..'experiment' if u will". "How should we trust u?" Torn said, pointing a gun at the hybrid.

She threw a dart at Jamie, hitting the heart. "Ack!" She gasped out, & fell to her knees, "Should've known this was comin.." "I hate when a mental barrier is put up in somone's mind" Sky said, gestering to the dart, "so I made a potion to break it". "but do not worry " she continued, "she will live". "How can we believe you that Jamie going to live!" Angela-dream almost shouted. "Jamie looks like she is going to die!"

"Oh I don't know" Jamie said, wincing when she pulled out the dart, "Maybe cause I had one put up in the first place". Jamie's hair suddenly took on a pale teal tone, & her eyes a grey colour. "could have done done it myself" She said, "but thanks". Sky nodded, & walked over. She had the colouring of a metal head, as well as armour. Her haie was pale, almost white, & her eyes were glowing yellow.

"I am here to tell u of a disterbence of our worlds" She said once in front of Jamie, Showing that she was slightly taller, "& i needed assistance". "What!?" Jak alomost yelled, "What are you-" Sky raised her hand, & looked in his direction. "Is that why you sent that army at my school!" Jamie yelled, & glared. "Yes" Sky sighed, "I have punished the one who has harmed that child". "Punish who? And what child" Angela-Dream asks.

"Later Dream" Jamie said, waving it off, "Anywho, How do know of this?" Sky's grin faded, & she looked down. "I made a deal w/ the enemy" she finally mumbled. A crack was heard, & Sky held her bruised cheek. "Be glad u have an army here" Jamie growled, putting own her fist, "or I would've killed u for that". "Let me finish" She said, "But I plan to double cross him". "Plan todo what kor did?" Jamie smirked, "I like how you think girl".

"Hate to interrupt this conversation Cherries" Sig said, "but we got a portal to close". "Just enter it" sky said, "It shall close after my group has entered". "you guys go on" Jamie said, "I'll meet up with ya yo". Jak & his group entered, & sky gave me a gem on a neclace. "Thank you for understanding me" Sky said, "Wear this & Metal heads will not harm. She went in as well as the metalheads. The portal closed, & The team was left there.

* * *

Luna:dude, we done this chapeter already?!

NDD:I know!

Sol: wow, that was quick

NDD: REVIEW PEOPLE,I BEG U!!


End file.
